Shut Up
by Kyrian
Summary: All Zexion wanted was for Demyx to be quiet for a few seconds. DemyxZexion


Heeeeey, ya'll. I'm back with yet another oneshot, 'cept this one's for ZexionxDemyx, which seems to be a small but growing fandom. The very first fic I read about it made me fall in love with it :)

Unlike most of my oneshots, I wasn't going about my daily business when inspiration struck me; I simply felt the need to write something for the fandom, so I kind of pushed myself on this(that's why it's loads shorter than normal). As a warning, I made Zexy a bit overly antisocial(Zexy: I'M NOT ANTISOCIAL, GODDAMNIT!), and Demyx may be overly happy. I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own KHII, Demyx, Zexy, the thought for the nickname Zexy(yay, Axel!), and even the PS2 that I play KHII on, which happens to belong to my lovely friend by the name of yaoi-fluff.

-------------

Zexion had never been one for speaking. He had realized early in life that if he ignored others, they would leave him well alone. It wasn't that he was antisocial, or angry at humanity, or anything idiotic like that. He just felt that his own company was preferable over others.

Oh, there had always been those few people who stubbornly talked to him, trying to get a comment, a glance, or recognition of any sort from him. But eventually, they all went away. Sometimes it took weeks, months for them to give up. But, in the end, they all did.

Zexion, however, did not get that feeling from the boy standing in front of him. He had seen strange characters, but this boy took the cake.

"Zexion? It's nice to meet you; I'm Demyx!" he said breathlessly, holding out a hand. Zexion realized he was supposed to shake it, but kept his hands glued to his side.

The redhead, Axel, laughed.

"You picked the wrong person to buddy up to, kid. Zexy here is icier than a glacier." he commented.

"…What have I told you about that name?" he replied softly.

Demyx let his hand drop, not at all offended by Zexion's less-than-warm welcome.

"Well, I've gotta go unpack! Nice to meet you, Axel, 'Zexy'!" the boy waved and jogged off down the corridor.

Zexion almost grit his teeth, but stopped himself. Axel was watching him with a grin and would surely see the move.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fanboy, eh, Zexion? Wonder how long it'll take you to scare him off."

"I don't have time for talking." Zexion murmured, turning to leave.

Axel snorted. "Pssht. You never have time for anything."

"…y'know…Demyx is gonna be good for you." Zexion could feel the redhead just behind him. He turned to look at Axel apathetically.

Axel tapped the side of his head, smirking. "Got it memorized?" he asked.

Demyx was a more persistent person than anyone Zexion could remember ever meeting. The mere sight of Zexion seemed to make him grin and wave, running over talk when he could. He seemed to leave no problem holding up the conversation by himself.

"Zexy! Hey!" Speak of the devil.

"I haven't seen you all day! Have you been hiding out in your lair again?" he teased.

Zexion nodded slightly, continuing to walk.

"Oh! I bet you're headed to the kitchens, right? I'll go with you; I'm kinda hungry."

The blue-haired man was debating a hit and run plan, but decided against it. First of all, he disliked violence, and he didn't feel like running at the moment either. These cloaks were impossible to run in, anyway. He would tell the other boy to shut up, but that would require speaking.

'I wonder if they have any Twinkies left. I bet Axel ate them all…" the mentioned sighed and left his head droop.

Finally, Zexion hit upon a plan to get the other to be quiet. Best of all, it didn't require speaking, physical exertion, or violence. Genius.

He stopped quickly; for a moment, Demyx didn't notice, but then he realized he was walking alone and turned around.

"Something wrong, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

Zexion walked forward a few steps and beckoned the boy closer. He obeyed.

Zexion tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, contemplating his plan one more time, then looked up at Demyx(1), stone-faced.

His hand was able to locate Demyx's wrist without help from his eyes, which were locked onto the mullet-haired teen.

Demyx, caught unawares, almost fell on top of Zexion, saving himself at the last second by clamping his hand onto Zexion's shoulder.

Their lips met roughly. Demyx squeaked in surprise, but didn't move as Zexion snaked an arm around his waist. With one of Demyx's hands still resting on his shoulder and the other clasped by Zexion's left hand, it almost looked like they were dancing.

Demyx mumbled a protest against Zexion's lips when his hand reached up to mess up his perfectly gelled hair. Zexion had never seen it ungelled, and had amused himself uncharacteristically one rainy morning trying to draw Demyx so.

They pulled away, gasping. Zexion watched Demyx's face for signs of emotion, but the other merely panted a little and shook his head like a dog. Finally, he looked at Zexion, flushing a slight bit.

"So, I guess you wanted me to shut up, huh?"

Zexion felt the edges of his mouth pull up without his consent, forming a small smile that Demyx grinned widely at.

"Yeah."

As he pulled Demyx back the way they came, unable to rid himself of his small smile, he realized that perhaps this plan to keep Demyx from talking might call for a little physical activity after all.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Axel laughed again, silent this time.

'Told you, Zexy. He's good for you.'

---------------------

(1)I've always thought of Zexion as a little shorter than Demyx for some reason. Strange, considering semes are almost always taller than their ukes, no? I dunno.

Sooooooo, how did you guys like it? Hopefully I've converted a few people to the ZexyxDemyx faith with this fic; please review to tell me what you think of it! The button compeeeeeeeeeeels yoooooouuuuuuuuuuu…


End file.
